Hemwick Charnel Lane
Hemwick Charnel Lane is a location in Bloodborne. Description Hemwick Charnel Lane is one of several districts in Yharnam. As its name indicates, it is essentially a mass grave that follows a direct, straight road, though the player will have to unlock the main street by exploring the sidepaths. The place seems to have been locked to prevent the Scourge of Beasts from infecting the area, as the forest at the entrance to the Charnel Lane is protected by Huntsmen and Hunting Dogs, in order to prevent any beast from traversing the gate. Inside Hemwick it becomes quickly apparent that this small village is obsessed with the handling of the deceased. Many tiny houses with chimneys resemble crematoriums, and there are many guillotines to cut the bodies into pieces. Meanwhile, the crows feast as multiple crosses are raised with corpses on them so they are disfleshed and likely easier to handle. Near the last area of this location, there is a large plaza where Executioners, Hunting Dogs and Grave Women patrol the area. This plaza was once connected to a large stone bridge that led to the now Forsaken Castle Cainhurst, and still has a small monument at the centre of it, dedicated to the old nobles. Access * Grand Cathedral: ** Near the top of the stairs that lead to the cathedral, there are two slightly hidden paths that one can take off to either side. Take the one on the left, it is the one with overgrown vegetation. Connects to * Cathedral Ward * Witch's Abode *Forsaken Cainhurst Castle (requires the Cainhurst Summons) Enemies *Carrion Crow *Rabid Dog *Huntsman's Minion *Mad One - Will only spawn at nightfall or Bloodmoon if the player has 15 insight or more. *Executioner *Huntsman *Hemwick Grave Woman *Wheelchair Huntsman Boss * The Witch of Hemwick Notes *The Mad Ones will only spawn if the player has interacted with the skull in the Grand Cathedral, after that if the player has 15 or more Insight they will spawn. *Hemwick is littered with a plenty amounts of Molotovs and Bone Marrow Ash. Trivia *The name known "Charnel" is likely hinging on the meaning of "charnel house", a place that serves as storage for the bodies and bones of the deceased. And "Lane" which is a "small road or narrow path". *The Hemwick Charnel Lane is heavily implied to be a large installation for the purpose of storing, harvesting and cremating corpses. This stems from several facts: **The Bone Marrow Ash specifically mentions Hemwick as the place where it was collected, and multiple instances of this item can be acquired in Hemwick. **The Hemwick Grave Women are all using weapons that directly relate to cremation, such as the Pole Iron (to tend the flames), the Wooden Mallet (to crush bodies so they burn properly), and the Cleaver (for chopping off corpses). **There are various small sheds (but big enough to contain a human being lying down) with smoke coming out of them, and there are many pipes that carry smoke. **Many flammable flasks can be found scattering the sheds. They are probably large Oil Urn to fuel the cremation. *In this area, bodies can be seen impaled on poles and having crows eating them the first time the player enters the area. Having your corpse eaten by crows, vultures, and such is called Sky Burial, a ritual mentioned in the Crowfeather Set. Gallery Bloodborne concept art 2.jpg|Hemwick Charnel Lane concept art Hemwick_Charnel_Lane_concept_art_1.jpg Hemwick_Charnel_Lane_concept_art_2.jpg Hemwick_Charnel_Lane_concept_art_3.jpg Hemwick_Charnel_Lane_concept_art_4.jpg Hemwick_Charnel_Lane_1.jpg|The entrance to Hemwick Fields.jpg Fields 2.jpg|Witch's Abode outside look, concept art hemwick.jpg Image_bloodborne-21.jpg Bloodborne™_20151012174304.jpg Bloodborne™_20151012174430.jpg Bloodborne™_20151012175840.jpg|Sky burial corpses Bloodborne™_20150630133152.jpg Hemwick corpses.png|Bound and hung corpses can be found in the charnel lane. Maybe they were stored like this so the wind can dry them, making them easier to extract Bone Marrow Ash. Hemwick_Charnel_Lane_2.jpg|Forsaken Castle Cainhurst can be seen from Hemwick. View_of_Hemwick_from_Cainhurst.jpg|View of Hemwick from Cainhurst Hemwick Charnel Lane №4.png|The wagon to Forsaken Castle Cainhurst Hemwick Charnel Lane №5.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №3.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №2.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №15.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №7.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №12.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №10.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №8.png Hemwick Charnel Lane №11.png Videos Video Gallery de:Hemwick-Knochenstraße Category:Locations Category:Frontier Headstone Lamps